I Can Feel him
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Just out of bordon really. Yami and Yugi do a little experiment. Yami and Yugi sitting down at a wall what experiment could they be up to?


FireCacodemon: Yay a new story. I came up with this out of bordom so I hope you like it

Yami: You keep comming up with short storys.

FC: That's because I really should be revising for my exams this month. 10 before exam leave. What could be worse?

Yugi: Yami come on let FC tell the story

Yami: Do you own Yu-Gi-Oh?

FC: No I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own this story *evil grin*

* * *

><p>I can feel him<p>

Yami was sitting in a room with Seto Kaiba in it. Yami was wearing his black tank top along with his blue leather pants and blue shoes. His blond streaks in his tri coloured hair looked as though they were glowing in the sun light. Yami's crimson eyes looked up at Kaiba. Kaiba was in a white suit with black shoes. Kaiba had brown hair and cold blue eyes. Kaiba never even noticed Yami sitting with his back against the wall. Yami smiled as on the other side of the wall was Yugi Muto. Yugi was shorter then Yami with large purple eyes without the blond streaks in his hair. Yugi was less intimidating then Yami was and often mistaken as a baby panda as Tristan pointed out one day. Yugi was leaning against the wall in the same place as where Yami was. Yami and Yugi both felt each other's presence on the other side of the wall. Joey walked on in the corridor and saw Yugi on the floor.

"Hey Yugi what are you doing sitting down leaning against the wall?" Joey asked. Yugi looked at him and smiled.

"Doing a little test that's all" Yugi said to Joey.

"What kind of test?" Joey asked Yugi hoping to get an answer

"Well Yami is sitting on the other side of the wall and I was just wondering if I could feel his presence" Yugi told Joey with a smile on his face.

"Is it working?" Joey asked and Yugi nodded.

"I can feel his presence on the other side of the wall" Yugi said.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the wall Yami was still smiling at the fact that he could feel Yugi.<p>

"What are you smiling about?" Kaiba asked in a cold voice.

"None of your business Kaiba" Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Yami with an icy cold glare but that did not even make Yami move.

"Then get out of here" Kaiba told Yami but Yami remained where he was.

"If you must know I'm just testing out a theory" Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba's glare moved back to the computer he was working on.

"And it is?" Kaiba asked.

"Just feeling Yugi's presence on the other side of the wall" Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba sniggered at this.

"You can't do that. No one can" Kaiba told Yami who's crimson eyes were not fixed onto Kaiba's cold blue eyes.

"If it's impossible how come I can feel him keeping my darkness away? I can feel his presence and I don't fall into the shadows. He's there with me now and I can't be bothered to fight back without a reason. If it's impossible then why do I feel relaxed instead of worried if you're going to attack me?" Yami said to Kaiba.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Joey were sitting there for a little while.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" Joey asked after 10 minutes passed.

"When I feel his presence I feel him taking away all my darkness and replacing it with joy. He's the reason why I'm friends with you guys as I solved the Millennium puzzle. I think the Millennium puzzle waited for someone who is loyal to friends and who could help Yami. I mean...I'll do anything to keep you guys safe." Yugi told Joey. Joey smiled and knew that it was true because no matter what they did Yugi was willing to do anything to keep them all safe. Yami and Yugi were their protectors even when there was something wrong they still gave hope to everyone. Yugi was like Mokuba to everyone as he looked like he could be a younger brother and Yami was like their older brother.

"Hey its time for dinner anyway, come on" Joey said offering his hand to Yugi who accepted it.

"Yeah I guess so. Let's go" Yugi said as he was on his feet. He started to walk off down the corridor with Joey by his side.

* * *

><p>Yami on the other side of the wall felt Yugi's presence weaken before getting a message from their mind link.<p>

"_Yami its time for dinner" _Yugi's voice came through the link. Yami smiled at this before getting up and leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba asked Yami. Yami stopped before opening the door and continuing.

"Dinner's ready Kaiba" Yami said before leaving the room. Kaiba looked at him.

"YAMI YOU NEVER HAVE DINNER!" Kaiba yelled at him. Yami just ignored him and went off downstairs.

* * *

><p>The kitchen was ready for everyone just to pick up their food and leave if they wanted to. A long brown table was set up if anyone wanted to sit down and enjoy their meal. Yugi was the one who normally sat up at the table with Yami. They discovered that Yami could not resist chicken no matter what was with it. Tea made sure that Yami was getting everything he needs but put a chicken flavoured source on it which was strong enough to keep the taste of chicken in his mouth while he ate. Yugi and everyone else were normal with their meal. It was just Yami that had a lot of chicken source on his meal. Yami only drank water as well but that was easy to do while Yugi had fruit juice. Yami had it every so often.<p>

"Yugi I say it was a complete success" Yami said as he sat next to his partner.

"Yeah it was." Yugi agreed with his partner. Joey came in and grabbed his meal and sat up to the table to join Yugi and Yami.

"What was the point of it anyway?" Joey asked them as he placed his plate which was piled up with food on. Yami and Yugi looked at the plate trying not to burst out laughing as Joey picked up a piece of chicken and started to sink his teeth into it. Yami went to get his knife and fork and started to enjoy his chicken flavoured food.

"The point was to see if me and Yami could feel each other's presence through a wall...it worked and next we are going to test it in a maze." Yugi told Joey before digging into his meal. Joey looked at them both before they all started to enjoy the meal Tea had provided.

"Yugi?" Yami asked after finishing the plate clean from source.

"Yeah Yami?" Yugi looked confused at his partner.

"You know we treat each other like brothers right?"

"Yeah?"

"You know brotherly love?"

"Yami, where are you getting?

"I wish you were my brother" Yami said finally before Joey spilt what he was drinking and started chocking. Yugi jumped up and helped Joey get over what he was chocking on. Yami tried not to laugh but it was a funny sight.

"You ok?" Yugi asked Joey. Joey nodded.

"Yeah I'm good pal" Joey said before turning to Yami. "You do you want Yugi to be your brother?" Joey asked

"Because I don't know anyone who I have gotten so close to. Yugi...your amazing and I don't know what I would be like if you were not by my side giving me hope." Yami said making Yugi blush a little.

"Yami to be honest I don't know what I would do without you. We are both two different sides of the same coin. Even though we are not brother I still love you like a brother" Yugi told Yami. Yami smiled after what Yugi said to him. Joey smiled at the fact that they loved each other in a brother fashion. Maybe they could teach Kaiba something about brotherly love?

Yami and Yugi went off upstairs to have their duel with each other. Yami and Yugi have been doing this for a good few months and they have kept a tally chart on who won. At the moment it was a tie between them both but Joey had a feeling that Yami was going to have more wins than Yugi does. Joey went to go help around the house while Yami and Yugi duelled. It got late before Joey went to see who won only to find Yugi and Yami asleep in the room. Yugi was in bed while Yami was sleeping leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Joey smiled to see the two asleep before checking where they keep the tally chart. Yami was in the lead by one and the total duels they have done was over 1000 as they duelled a lot during the night when Yami has a nightmare. The duel calms him down and ready for bed again with the heart of the cards in his heart.

"Night guys" Joey said before shutting the door.

* * *

><p>Yami: How come Joey came in?<p>

Yugi: Because FC wanted Joey in for a little while

FC: Yami just leave Joey alone.

Yugi: Thanks for reading this before Yami and FireCacodemon get into a fight. Review if you want you don't have to though.

Yami: Bye readers

FC: Bye readers

Yugi: Bye readers


End file.
